


Kinktober #1: Wax Play

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Dario provides Khalila with a sensory experience.





	Kinktober #1: Wax Play

"Are you prepared, my darling?” Dario asked.

“As I can be.” The slim muscles of Khalila’s bare, oiled back shifted and glimmered under Dario’s hand, as she settled her head onto her arms. Her basalt silk hair was pinned up in a soft crown-shape for their activities for the night.

She looked over her shoulder at Dario and gave him a smile that made him dizzy.

Dario took a breath, and dipped the soft brush he held into the ceramic pot that was trembling only slightly from his grip on the handle. He carefully spun the brush a bit as he pulled it out, keeping the long bristles as full as he could of the ropy white liquid.

He quickly and gracefully moved it to where he wanted the wax to first touch Khalila, meeting with his first success of the evening when he didn’t dribble it awkwardly across her entire back first thing. 

Then he touched the hot wax to the bare skin between her shoulder blades.

Wax immediately pooled around the ends of the bristles, and nearly as quickly cooled, spreading only a bit from the sides of the brush.

Khalila's lips parted, and the small gasp that escaped her lips had Dario rock hard in an instant.

As Dario pulled the brush down her spine - the wax making a pale, narrow stripe against the rich brown of her skin - Khalila’s audible breathing turned to a soft moan.

Dario ended the stroke as the groove of her lower back deepened, twirling the brush again to pull it up and finish the stroke cleanly, without splatters or drips. 

“How did that feel?” he asked, laying the brush carefully across the pot handle so he could rub her hip.

“Mmmmm,” Khalila replied, lifting her head off of her folded arms. “Soft.”

She shifted her back slightly to stretch.

“Saturating,” she smiled. “Relaxing.”

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

Khalila grinned over her shoulder. “Will you promise to take advantage of me if I do?”

That caught Dario short, and he gaped at her, his mind a blank.

Khalila laughed a sweet, clear bell of a laugh. One of his favorite laughs of hers.

“Keep painting, master illustrator.”

He meticulously painted a similar stroke just to the right of the first one. It seemed to him Khalila’s moans got more sustained and steady than with the first stroke. 

He adjusted the fit of his trousers, then painted another strip of wax on the other side.

As the third stroke ended, the bristles were still heavy with wax, and a bit rushed off rather than stay clinging to the brush. The extra wax ran down the last few inches of her spine to pool at the small of her back.

Khalila gasped - not unpleasantly - and tilted her hips up in response to the heat.

“Terribly sorry, my love,” he said, reaching for a towel.

“Don’t, leave it there,” she sighed. “That’s good.”

Khalila squirmed, pulling her arms into her sides.

“How’s the temperature?”

“Oh yes,” she breathed. “Very good.”

"Is that a yes to continuing?" Dario smiled.

“Please do,” she said. “More.” She moved her arms back up toward her head in a way he knew brushed the skin to either side of her breasts - a sign of arousal he wasn’t yet certain she noticed in herself - and then she sighed deeply.

This time, he started in the center of one shoulder blade, and watched as the hard-working sheet of muscle under his brush tensed and relaxed at the heat. He followed the line across her spine to the other shoulder and spun the brush cleanly off of her. 

Her breath sped up another hairsbreadth, and he laid another stripe, and another, Khalila trembling amorously under his hand.

When she’d had him cover most of her back, twice, she stopped him.

“Dario,” she breathed, bringing her arms back to her sides. “Will you take it off now, please? I want to feel your hands right there. Please.”

While Dario would never have considered doing anything but obey her request, he’d also never heard her sound so… deferential. He was startled, and aroused.

He put the pot of wax aside, and picked up the dull knife on hand. 

She gasped when she felt the cool metal at her shoulder.

Dario began at one corner of the layer of wax and slowly peeled pieces of it out of their way. The tender skin had gotten faintly pinker, and she trembled where his fingers brushed her.

When he had all but specks of white gone, he took her under his hands and stroked up and down, her moans telling him what was tenderest. His fingers telling him what was hottest.

Khalila was moaning rhythmically with each breath she took, and Dario took the cue to pull his shirt off quickly and lay on top of her, his bare chest against her sensitized skin. 

“Yes,” she groaned. “Dario.”

She twisted her face up to his and their lips met, all pliant heat and smoldering softness.

Khalila finally spun underneath him, and from there they embraced, letting the rest of the night pool between them in a melted state of bliss.


End file.
